


Humans and Omnics Alike

by acatone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Positivity, Disabled Character, Gen, No Romance, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatone/pseuds/acatone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji and Zenyatta travels back to Hanamura. There, Genji learns some important life lessons from a little girl and her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glowy Green Parts

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Genji has his organs replaced by... more organs.....   
> bUT basically he needs to eat and sleep like normal humans do, just that his body isn't made out of flesh. (except his face)

It has only been a merely three months since he started continued with Zenyatta from the Shambali monastery when he found himself, once again, in the streets of Hanamura. He finds himself idly walking the streets with his master by his side. It has been so long since he walked the roads of his hometown. He is only grateful that no one would recognize him. Not anymore. Not like this. The man looked at his hands, curled and uncurled his fingers, turning them side to side, just to remind himself how much his body did not feel like  _ his. _ He looked up to find his master looking at him, his face as gentle as ever. Not that omnics have a wide range of face expressions, of course. Genji promptly apologized for spacing out, but the monk only looked at him with mild concern.

“I am fine, master,” he assured. 

Zenyatta looked at him for a moment, before moved along, taking paths that were both and unfamiliar to him, winding streets that seem to collide with one another. and finds them stopping before a small inn. It wasn’t a very big one, it was more of a family-run business in a run-down building. The pair who owned the place seemed to welcome them sweetly, especially his master. Genji deducts that they must have known each other, before Zenyatta took him as an apprentice. The couple consisted of an omnic and a man, and were very friendly to them. They gave them seats and offered them some tea and snacks and a place to stay the night. In the middle of the conversation, Genji however, noticed a girl peeking at them from the stairs. He stared at the girl and almost expects her to run away in fear or embarrassment, but she does not. She just kept staring at him, before finally waving at him with her right hand, accompanied with an awkward uncomfortable grin that he took as an “am I supposed to do this?” grin. He did not wave back at her but nodded politely.

Their interaction was soon interrupted with a crash from above and the girl ran out of his sight.

“No, nonono!” he could hear her voice ascending with each “no,”. 

Moments later she reappeared, with a cat in her arms. Only then can he see clearly that her left arm was a bionic arm. She slowly made her way down, the cat trying to struggle away from her arms just for her to nuzzle her face into the cat’s fur while calling her little cat stupid and careless, over and over again in an oddly loving, shrill voice. Her parents called her over to introduce her to their new guests and she promptly put the cat down, the little feline running under Genji’s chair.

“Oh, uh, sorry ‘bout that,” she chuckled nervously. “She does seem to like you though… even though I can, um, put her in the cage... if you want,”

“No, no. It is alright,” he said, his eyes fixated on her bionic arm before averting his gaze. Well, it’s not like she can see where he’s looking at…  He could feel the cat circle around his leg, which was arguably warm from the heat of the sun outsider after walking for a few hours. The cat, however, ended up jumping and sleeping on his lap, purring. 

“Isn’t she a sweetheart?” she asked. He looked at her and nodded curtly.

“You can pet her you know, it’s alright!” she said, guiding his hand to the cat’s head to find it leaning into his touch and nuzzling its face to his mechanical hand. He stroked its fur a few times before the cat finally jumped off him and ran to a different room. The girl followed, and him, after her, leaving Zenyatta with the couple to catch up with each other’s adventure. 

He followed the girl to find her in once again playing with her cat, giving it belly rubs as it mews helplessly. He unexpectedly let out a small chuckle, kneeling before them. His gaze once again turned to the girl’s arm, and perhaps she knew the question that hung from his lips.

“Oh the arm? Yeah, I lost that in a car crash,” she said, in a cheerful manner, as if it was no big deal. “I could’ve died you know? Apparently they also had to replace my heart and lungs as well,” she said, a little more seriously. “But it doesn’t really matter does it? I’m still me, and more importantly, I’m still alive,” she smiled.

“But doesn’t it-” He stopped, he’s giving her too much information. 

“Doesn’t it what?” she asked, her head tilting in curiosity.

“Nevermind it,”

“Okay then,” there was a small silent before she let out another squeal, hugging her cat. The cat looks somewhat displeased, or perhaps that’s just its face. “And you? What about you? What happened to you?”

Genji was caught unguarded.by her remark.

“I know you’re not an omnic,” she grinned. “It’s the voice that gives it away,” she whispered. She was right, most omnics had one of the few voicebanks that were manufactured, but not him. His voice was still his own, although his body did not feel like it. She reached for his arm, and he let her take a closer look at it.

“I like the green lights,” she said, her hand trailing on the circles of green light on his shoulder, before poking at the buttons on his arms. Genji grew a little irritated.

“But real talk, it’s beautiful!” she said, “especially the green lights” she whispered again, followed by a giggle. The man let out a small sigh before stroking her hair gently. “Is it?” he asked, with little joy in his tone. 

“Can I ask you a question?” he said, politely. Unsure if he should ask such sensitive question.

“Sure!”

“What do you think are we?” He sees her tilting her head in confusion. “I mean, are we human, or are we omnics?” he asked again.

“Well,” she said, in a low voice, “It doesn’t really matter does it? They’re not all that different after all, right?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, both human and omnics have a heart and a soul, it’s just that we have different bodies right? So even if you’re somewhere in the middle, like me and you, for example, you’re still  _ you _ , and you’re still alive. Why are you suddenly asking this though?”

“It’s- I’ve always felt repulsed by this- this- “ He could hear his voice breaking.

“I know how you feel, I too used to feel like that,” she interjected, cupping his face between her tiny hands. “But it’s okay isn’t it? You’re still  _ you, _ This body, this life, it’s a gift, whether you’re made of metal or flesh or somewhere in between. And besides, my left arm now have super strength” she giggled, jokingly.

“Well, I suppose this new body does have its advantages,” he chimed in.

“And I like the green glowy parts on yours! They’re really cool” she giggled. “I wished my hands glowed like that, but oh well, at least I still have my arms.” she laughed

Genji smiled beneath his mask.  _ That’s right, _ he thinks.

She's right.

“Ah! I never caught your name!” she said, 

“Genji Shimada,” he said. 

“So, Genji- can I call you that?”

“Of course,”

“Well then, Genji, I hope you enjoy your stay here!” she said, throwing her arms up in the air before giving him great, big hug.

“Thank you,” 


	2. Honest Smiles are the Best Smiles

“It’s great that you have acquainted yourself with their child,” Zenyatta said. “Perhaps you can learn a few things from her,” he continued.

“She seems at peace with her body,” he said, his voice amused. “I almost envy her.”

“You still have much to learn,”

“I know,” he said, sighing exasperatedly.

Genji opened the front door with his elbow, his hands carrying shopping bags full of food.

“I’m back,” he called out, just to be greeted by the girl running excitedly at him.

“Did you bring me my fruit drops?” she asked, pulling at his hands before offering to help him carry one of the bags. Genji nodded curtly, letting the girl lead him and Zenyatta into the kitchen.

“Welcome back,” a robotic voice called out to the three of them, followed by a very much human shriek from the omnic’s husband, which was followed by the clatter of spoons and forks and the thud of the shelf compartment. The rest of them shared a little laugh, while the man readjusted the shelf and put the spoons and forks back in place. Genji then placed the items on the counter, before pulling out the girl’s fruit drops and placing it on her outstretched arms. She opened the can of candies immediately and took a green one, placing it on her mouth. She offered the can to Genji.

“Do you want one?” she asked. “Wait, can you eat?” she asked again, slightly embarrassed.

“Yes, I can,” he said taking a grape flavoured fruit drop before taking off his mask and popping it in his mouth. Zenyatta notes a new gentleness in Genji’s voice and let out a little hum on satisfaction, patting his pupil on the shoulder.

“Are you not going to offer me one?” Zenyatta asked jokingly while pointing at himself, which induced a small laughter from the girl.

“Only if you can eat it,” she giggled, offering him the candies, which the monk later denied, followed with a curt nod. The girl then turned back to look at Genji and tilts her head to the right.

“So, why is your face scarred Genji?”

He froze at the question.

“You can’t just ask that, dear, it’s not very nice to say,” her omnic father interjected, patting her hair gently. Genji could see her face fluster in guilt and embarrassment before nodding at her father and turning back to him.

“I- I’m sorry Genji, I didn’t mean to,” she said, not daring to look at his face. Instead, the man kneels in front of her and strokes her hair gently, comfortingly.

“It’s alright, you know?” his voice gentle and kind.

“No, no, no, it’s not fine! I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry. I hope you don’t hate me now,” she said, her voice breaking just right at the end.

Genji let out a soft chuckle. “Of course not, I don’t hate you, not at all.” he said, trying to cheer the little child, cupping her face with his big, mechanical hands. He sees that her eyes were watery and her face red, but before he can say anything, she landed another hug on him, causing him to lose his balance and fall, the little girl still clinging onto him.

“I’m glaaaaaad,” she said, mid-sobbing.

“Alright now, calm down all of you,” Hands of flesh took the little girl off Genji and placed her on her father’s shoulders. She wiped her tears and started laughing as soon as her human father ran around the house with her on his shoulder, imitating sounds of a plane while her omnic father scolding the other man for his carelessness.

“It’s a lovely family isn’t it?” Zenyatta remarked.

“It is,” he replied. Genji had wished his family was the same, but then again, perhaps he was one to blame for the state of his family.

For a second, he wondered how Hanzo is faring. He did now know whether or not he wished for the man to be dead, but he had wished things were different. Sometimes even, he wished that dr. Ziegler never saved him. It is better than wandering in this world without meaning forever.

“What’s wrong, Genji?” the girl asked, snapping him back into reality. The girl gently held his hand and asked him, “are you alright?”

“I assure you, I am fine,”

“You don’t have to act tough you know, you're one of us now. You don't have to lie if you're not alright,” her omnic father hummed,

"After all, you're a part of our family now!" his husband boomed.

He sighs, and thanks the man before excusing himself. “I’m- I’m just going to go and take walk. I need some time to think,”

“Ooh! Can I join?” the girl asked, entwining herself around Genji’s leg, “pleeeeease?” she begged.

“Hey, come on baby girl, give the man some space,” her father said, pulling her away from Genji. She pouted and crossed her arm.

“You can tag along if you want,” he said. It was a simple act, and yet it brought light into the girl’s face. She cheered. Genji has never seen someone smile so often. No, his own family never smiled, especially around him. Not to mention how they took everything too seriously. Thinking back, that might have been why he liked to go out by himself. It was too stressful, it was too tense. But then, he wasn’t very responsible either. He only has himself to blame. The two went out, and walked around until they passed a place so familiar to Genji. It was an arcade center. He remembers spending many hours here, just playing and playing, trying to forget his family and responsibilities. Trying to pull himself away from the things that his family has done.

“What's wrong Genji? Do you want to go in?” The girl asked, holding his hand.

“No, I just- I used to spend many hours here, but that was a long time ago,”

“How nice, I've always wanted to play here but our family don't have that much to spend,”

“Tell me. What do you want to play? I'll treat you,”

“Really?” She squealed. “Thank you! You're the best brother in the whole world!”

“I really am not. I still have much to learn,”

“But you are to me! You're nice and gentle and sweet and not stingy and you’re just like me!” She said, pointing at her bionic arm. “I do think you need to smile more though,” she said, a wide grin on her face.

Genji once again took off his masked, and smiled.

“Like this?” He asked.

“You always look so sad when you smile,” she said. “But we'll change that!” She said, enthusiastically

He chuckled at her response, and gave her a friendly pat on the head.

“Like that! Like that! **_That’s_ ** how you should smile!” she said, jumping around him, excited.

“Now, now. Let’s go play something, yes?” he said, guiding her into the arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend there's a kid area in the arcade lol. I was not aware that in most places including Japan, (according from what i heard) children are prohibited or have a curfew. Well thats maybe because my country always have a special 'kids' area in it :/


	3. Dinosaur Dolls

“Yes! Another win! Genji, how come you’re really good at all of these games!”

“Well, I suppose you’re right, this body does have its advantages,” he chuckled. “Now, go exchange those tickets for something nice,” he said, handing her long chains of tickets from the arcade games.

“Yosh! Please wait for me, Genji!” she said, scurrying to the exchange counter.

“I’ll wait outside!” he shouted.

Genji looked at her walk away, before going outand leaning on the on the wall of the arcade. He impatiently tapped his feet, turning to look at the little girl to find her trying to carry a doll- well, it’s not really- It’s- _oh my god_ , _it’s a fucking 3 foot t-rex doll_. He wonders how he would justify this…

 **_“I- um. Well, I definitely didn’t steal it-”_ ** _no, that sounds even more suspicious._

 **_“She chose that-”_ ** _no no, then she’s gonna get scolded. That’s not nice._

 **_“Um, we both by chance like dinosaurs…? So we ended up agreeing on buying- no i mean, getting that from a redemption game?”_ ** _Yeah, okay, that sounds good enough, he thinks. Truth is sometimes the best answer._

“So,” an unfamiliar voice rang from in front of him. He sees five men, with nailed bats and machetes. “I heard there was a robot in our area,” he smirks. “you should know better than to come here, you fucking _omnic_.”

 _Oh boy_ , he thinks, not making a move.

“You are not welcome here! You fucking shit!” one shouted.

“Well then, let’s show him his true purpose,” another sneered. “Bow, you were made to serve mankind, anyway.”

Genji does not. Nor does he justify himself. No, he does not look human, he’s not even sure he’s still human.

One of them tries to kick him down, only for him to catch the man’s leg, twisting it. He then hears a small female voice behind him, screaming.

“Leave my brother alone!” the girl shouted, hitting one of the man with the 3 feet plush toy. The others looked confused for a second, before their face twists into a grin, and not even the good type of grin

“Your brother, huh?” one of them mocked, pulling the girl and holding her in place. “Look at him, he’s not your brother. He’s not even human!” he said, forcing her to look at Genji, who is throwing the man by his feet. Into the pavement, garnering screams from nearby pedestrians. The other men took a step back as he moved towards the man on the ground, looking at him

“Not human? Perhaps I’m not,” he said, stepping on his neck, breaking it with a gruesome squelch. The girl squealed, in fear and disgust. One of the man charged at him, just to find his neck meeting the omnic’s green blade, blood splattering on his metallic skin and blade, and drips down to the pavement.

“Anyone else?” he taunts, just to see the remaining three men run away, He sheathes his sword back, and dragged the girl, despite the cries of fear and her attempt to get away from him. He dragged her back to the inn, turning back just to see her scramble in, crying her eyes out. He then finds his way to the rooftops, checking once again the place where he had killed the two men to find police already surrounding the area, talking to witnesses. It is best to leave that area for quite a while now.

Looking back, he could have spared them. The little girl’s strangled cry digs its way into his head, and it bothers him so much. He had been trained to kill, of course, but he is no longer with the Overwatch, no. Genji curses his metallic body and his even more inhuman heart. It was still his heart, but there is no warmth left. All he had known is to kill, but perhaps, he could have, _should_ have made a different choice. Genji looks at his hands, tossing it side to side, curling and uncurling his fingers and he once again sees his hands before him, sees them stained with blood. Disgusting. They were right. Omnics were made to serve, just as he was, built to serve Overwatch, he knew only of the arts of killing and nothing more. He wonders if it’s possible to make a different choice. He wonders if he can once again be human. He tells himself that he had no choice. They were going to endanger her, and must be eliminated. But that’s not true. It wasn’t his only choice. It never was.

It is past midnight when he returned. Zenyatta was waiting for him by the door.

“You are disappointed,” he said. “Of your own choices,”

“I did not have any,” he replied, face and voice stoic as he said it.

“Did you not?”

Genji did not answer. Instead, he moved passed his master and went upstairs.

“We are always faced with choices, Genji.” he said.

“It seems we need to leave this place soon, Master,” he replied, voice breaking at the last moment as he stopped in his tracks, just for a split second, before going to his room and locking himself inside. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and laid down on the soft bed.

It has been hours since the sun rose, and yet, he finds himself unable to move, to get up. He does not feel the need to, no. He feels he is not worth being here, being alive. He silently curses the ones who brought him back, wishing that he was never like this, he never had this body, this mind, this heart. He wished things were different. But some things cannot change, and some things cannot happen. He curls on his side, just to hear the crumples of paper under his pillow.

He rummages, feeling paper on his fingertips and pulled out a folded piece of paper, inside it is a short handwritten letter, scribbled quickly with a green crayon with the handwriting of a little child.

“I’m sorry, I know you were only trying to help. Thank you, you're a good person, but you didn't have to do all that"

The pillow did not do much to muffle his cries.

She was right. He didn't have to.

But he did.


End file.
